Sweet love
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Ele era um bobo que ficava empolgado por qualquer asneira. Haruhi/Tamaki. One shot. 'Resposta ao desafio dos Feelings do MdF'.


**Resumo: Ele era um bobo que ficava empolgado por qualquer asneira. Tamaki/Haruhi. One shot. **

**Sweet love**

Haruhi iria matá-lo! Ah se iria!! Quem Tamaki pensava que era para deixá-la acordada a noite inteira enquanto esperava? Iria torturá-lo das piores formas que pudesse! O que ele queria afinal? Fazer com que ela adoecesse de preocupação?

A chuva que caia desde cedo agora estava ficando cada vez mais forte, e a jovem esperava realmente que não começasse a trovejar. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a ficar escondida dentro do armário pelo resto da noite. E, para completar sua insatisfação, tinha certeza de que Tamaki não levara um **guarda-chuva** e com sorte só voltaria para casa com um resfriado.

Já deveria ser bem a milésima volta que dava pela sala quando ouviu a porta da sala ser aberta lentamente. Sem pensar duas vezes Haruhi pegou uma das almofadas que estavam em cima do sofá e atirou contra o francês.

– Haruhi? – ele murmurou segurando o objeto antes que atingisse o seu rosto. – O que está fazendo acordada?

Estava uma penumbra, mas podia reconhecer as curvas da **esposa** mesmo que estivesse mais escuro ainda. Apertou o interruptor a sua direita e acendeu as luzes.

Já iria fazer dois anos que se casara com Haruhi. Tamaki mal podia acreditar naquilo. Demorara muito tempo para perceber seus sentimentos pela garota. Não conseguia entender que o que sentia por ela não era um amor paterno. Muito pelo contrário.

Quando se deu conta do que sentia, pensou ser tarde demais, e decidiu esconder aquele sentimento. Mas influenciado por Kyouya acabou decidindo dizer a Haruhi tudo no dia da formatura na escola.

_A cerimônia estava quase terminando. Tamaki podia ver perfeitamente Haruhi entre os alunos que assistiam emocionados a despedida de mais uma turma de Ouran. Mas aquela turma era especial. Marcava o fim do Host Club. _

_Tamaki não agüentava mais esperar. Queria que aquelas formalidades terminassem logo, e pudesse ir conversar com Haruhi, no entanto, o tempo parecia parado. Ele sentia-se angustiado. Tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia. Depois daquele dia, se Haruhi não aceitasse seus sentimentos, como ele imaginava que aconteceria, jamais a veria outra vez. Haruhi era a única garota que Tamaki não conseguia decifrar. Ele não conseguia entender os olhares dela, e muito menos fazê-la desfalecer com suas belas palavras._

_E claro que isso o incomodava! Queria que Haruhi sentisse algo, por menor eu fosse, quando ele sorrisse para ela. Mas aquela garota continuava sendo uma incógnita. Ela nem ao menos parecia estar triste com o fim do Host Club. Será que ela não se divertira durante todo aquele tempo?_

_Quando foram enfim liberados, Tamaki foi o primeiro a deixar o palco e não se importou com o olhar de censura do pai e muito menos com a indiferença da avó. _

– _Quero falar com você! – Tamaki exclamou puxando Haruhi com força pelo braço para afastá-la dos outros alunos. _

– _Calma, sempai! – Haruhi disse um pouco assustada. Porém, Tamaki não iria conseguir se acalmar enquanto não falasse tudo que queria. – O que foi? Vai fazer uma listinha 'paternal' de coisas que eu devo evitar agora que não está mais em Ouran?_

– _Não é nada disso! – Tamaki disse nervoso, e fez com que Haruhi erguesse levemente a sobrancelha. Pouquíssimas foram as vezes que vira o sempai daquele jeito. – É... que... eu... eu... – as malditas palavras resolveram desaparecer! Ele sabia perfeitamente o que ia dizer, e agora travava tudo!_

– _Tamaki-sempai? – Haruhi disse realmente começando a ficar preocupada com aquela situação. Não tinha a menor idéia do que ele queria dizer. _

– _Eu... – Tamaki fez mais uma tentativa, mas continuava sem conseguir concluir a frase. – Eu... _

– _Você... – Haruhi o incentivou a continuar. – Vamos, Tamaki-sempai, vão acabar vindo atrás de nós. A festa de despedida do Host club, lembra?_

– _Je t'aime_! _– disse por fim, não percebendo que havia feito sua confissão em francês. _

– _Tamaki-sempai, você sabe que eu não entendo francês – Haruhi disse confusa._

_Raios! Dizer uma vez já havia sido difícil e ainda teria que repetir! Respirou fundo. Era sua última chance. Não iria colocar tudo a perder por covardia. Nunca fora de ter medo de nada. O que poderia acontecer? Só receber um belo 'Sinto muito, mas não correspondo os seus sentimentos', ou do jeito que Haruhi era 'delicada' iria receber um belo chute no calcanhar com um sonoro 'É __**MENTIRA**__!'. _

– _Te amo – disse em um fôlego só enquanto fechava os olhos. Não queria ver a expressão dela. – __Je t'aime, Haruhi. Je t'aime – voltou a dizer em francês. – Não como um pai deve amar uma filha... Eu... _

_Mas não pode dizer mais nada, pois no segundo seguinte sentiu os lábioas de Haruhi pressionarem levemente os seus. Por um segundo Tamaki pensou que fosse apenas uma obra da sua imaginação, e abriu os olhos, mas não era um sonho. Haruhi estava realmente na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo._

– _Demorou muito, Tamaki-sempai – foi tudo que Haruhi disse, antes de abraçá-lo, e Tamaki entendeu aquela atitude como um 'Sim' a todas as suas perguntas. _

No entanto, desde quando estavam juntos, Haruhi jamais expressara realmente seus sentimentos. E isso o deixava muito preocupado. Às vezes pensava que Haruhi aceitara usar aquela **aliança **por pena dele, ou talvez porque não tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos e agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

E os olhos dela ainda continuavam sendo um mistério para Tamaki, não refletiam qualquer sentimento, por menor que fosse, não eram com um **espelho** para a alma dela.

Mas por outro lado, ela não teria enfrentado tudo pelo que passaram, todas as dificuldades por causa da família dele se não tivesse certeza. Isso o deixava muito confuso. Queria que pelo menos uma vez Haruhi demonstrasse seus sentimentos.

– Isso são horas de chegar? – Haruhi retrucou enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. Ela sabia o quanto Tamaki detestava ser contestado com outra pergunta, e logo o viu franzir levemente o cenho.

– Não está _tão _tarde – Tamaki disse após ponderar um pouco.

– Não está tão tarde? – Haruhi repetiu crispando os olhos. – Três horas da manhã não é tarde para você? Bom saber – disse com ironia. – Com quem você estava?

– Perdi a hora – Tamaki simplesmente disse, enquanto sorria.

– Com quem? – Haruhi perguntou batendo levemente o pé no chão. – Só espero que não seja a Eclair!

– Ah? – Tamaki exclamou não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

Estava ensopado por causa da chuva forte que pegou, cansado e Haruhi aparecia com essa conversa? Mas ele não estava zangado. Muito pelo contrário. Mal podia conter sua empolgação. Haruhi estava demonstrando que tinha _ciúmes_ dele!

– Como soube que Eclair está no país? – e resolveu dar corda a ela para ver o quanto ela poderia se enrolar.

– E você ainda admite que estava com ela?! – Haruhi exclamou revoltada. E como resposta recebeu uma longa gargalhada do marido que a fez ficar ainda mais nervosa. – Suoh Tamaki... – ela começou a dizer irritadíssima, mas Tamaki a interrompeu.

– Você está com ciúmes, Haruhi! – exclamou animado, e a garota quase caiu para trás quando o vi dar pulinhos que ela achava ser de alegria.

– Eu estou falando sério, Tamaki! – Haruhi disse atirando outra almofada nele, mas nem assim ele parou de pular.

A garota realmente não conseguia entender aquela empolgação dele. Ela estava a ponto de brigar realmente muito sério com ele, e Tamaki parecia feliz com algo que ninguém poderia compreender.

– Eu também – Tamaki respondeu com um sorriso. – E antes que você tente me matar, já que mulher ciumenta é capaz de tudo, eu não estava com Eclair, ela me procurou, mas eu não dei muita conversa.

– Eu não estou com ciúmes – Haruhi disse aborrecida enquanto cruzava os braços.

– É claro que está! – Tamaki disse com os olhos brilhando, e Haruhi girou os olhos. – E se eu realmente estivesse com ela, o que você iria fazer? – mais corda.

– Mataria os dois – Haruhi resmungou estreitando os olhos, e arrancou uma nova gargalhada do marido.

– Além de ciumenta, é vingativa – Tamaki falou aproximando-se dela, e Haruhi nada pode fazer para impedir que ele a abraçasse. – Que esposa eu fui arrumar – disse em um tom de brincadeira, mas estava realmente entusiasmado com aquela demonstração de afeto dela.

Não era bem o que queria, mas depois de tanto tempo esperando por algo, até uma crise de ciúmes serviria. Se soubesse que ela ficaria tão irritada por ele chegar tarde teria demorado mais na reuniãozinha que Honey e os gêmeos haviam inventado de última hora. Fora bom reencontrar os amigos, mas melhor ainda voltar para casa e encontrar uma Haruhi ciumenta.

– Largue-me, Tamaki! – Haruhi exclamou furiosa. – Você deveria ter mais respeito com a sua esposa e com o seu filho!! – ela gritou exasperada, e no mesmo momento mordeu levemente o lábio inferior percebendo que falara demais.

Mas Tamaki era lento. E a ficha não caiu imediatamente.

– Filho? Mas nós não temos... um... filho – e caiu bem lentamente.

Ele soltou Haruhi que ainda estava com cara de preocupada. Não queria ter dado uma noticia tão importante daquela forma. Conhecia Tamaki há muitos anos, mas suas reações continuavam sendo imprevisíveis.

Mas ele não ficou em choque por muito tempo, e logo estava correndo de um lado para o outro da sala. Haruhi só não sabia se era desespero ou alegria.

– Como? Onde? Quando? – ele exclamava.

– Calma, Tamaki! – Haruhi o segurou pelo braço. E quando ele a encarou, ela pode ver um brilho inconfundível de empolgação nos olhos dele. – Desculpe por ter feito isso sem te consultar, eu parei de tomar os remédios, você vivia reclamando que queria um filho e eu...

– Eu vou ser pai! – disse com os olhos brilhando ainda mais.

– Vai – Haruhi confirmou com um leve sorriso. – E nem se atreva a se encontrar outra vez com Eclair!

– Ciumenta – Tamaki retrucou ainda bobo demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

– Estou mesmo – Haruhi confessou por fim, e o surpreendeu. – _Je t'aime_, Tamaki.

Tamaki ficou em off por alguns segundos deixando Haruhi preocupada. Ela havia treinado tanto para dizer a ele em francês que o amava. Será que pronunciara errado?

– Repete – Tamaki disse ainda sem nem ao menos piscar, mas logo depois começou a pular, entusiasmado, e a fez girar os olhos mais uma vez. Ele era um bobo que ficava empolgado por qualquer asneira.

– Claro que não – Haruhi disse com uma expressão de má. – Já falei pela vida toda.

– Haruhi!! – Tamaki exclamou horrorizado. – Se você não disser... O bebê vai nascer traumatizado! Pior, pode nascer com alguma dificuldade para falar!

Haruhi riu divertida.

– Tamaki, eu estou grávida e não você! – exclamou dando um tapinha no braço dele, e foi para o quarto enquanto ele a seguia com seu melhor olhar de abandono para fazê-la repetir.

Mas ele sabia que não era necessário. Não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida dos sentimentos da sua doce Haruhi.

**FIM**


End file.
